In prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,561; 3,967,014; 3,919,442 and 4,027,060, there is described a method of manufacturing gloves, such as surgical gloves wherein a synthetic resin slip coating is provided as inner and outer layers on the rubber elastomer layer. This provides a surgical glove with a slip coating so that the surgeon no longer needs to use powder in order to put on and remove the gloves.
A substantial difficulty has arisen, however, in the use of the process described in the above referenced patents. It has been found that the polymer latex tends to form small pools of excess polymer latex on certain surfaces of the glove mold. These pools, upon drying, leave excess deposits of the polymer latex in these areas. More specifically, the areas of the molds where these problems occur are the tips of the fingers and the interfinger webs of the glove mold. These excess deposits formed by the use of the conventional surgical glove molds have a poor adhesion to the underlying rubber latex. These polymer deposits have a tendency to shed into the surgical wound because of the poor adhesion. Such shedding is obviously undesirable. It is not possible to remove the excess polymer latex from the glove without ruining the glove.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by withdrawing the mold from the elastomer tank with the fingers being withdrawn last. However, in using this procedure, it has been found that webbing occurs between the fingers and that when the webs break an excess of the polymer latex occurs on the surface of the glove.